


Pearl

by glitterandtears6



Series: Very Long Phan Drabble With Some Plot [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan and Phil are Louise's top choice babysitters during an emergency trip to Manchester.





	1. The Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Calling this work done, but making a sequel as we speak!

Dan and Phil were sitting on the couch, snacking and watching anime, when Phil’s phone began to buzz silently in his back pocket.  
“Who’ssat?” asked Dan through a mouthful of cereal.  
Phil pulled the phone out and looked at the caller ID. “Louise.”  
The two exchanged curious looks as Phil swiped right to pick up. “Hello?”  
“Phil,” Louise’s voice sounded through the phone’s speakers, “I have a favor to ask of you and Dan.”  
“What?”  
“Well, erm, my mum’s just gone to the hospital.”  
“Oh, dear,” said Phil. Dan frowned at him from across the couch, concerned.  
“Nothing too serious, but I should be there.”  
Phil nodded, even though he knew Louise couldn’t see him. Dan couldn’t help but smile at this cute quirk.  
“Problem is, I can bring Darcy, but not Pearl. Any chance the two of you could watch her for me? It will be three and a half days, my mum’s in Manchester, I can drop her off over there, nothing too hard. Of course, you’ll have to feed her… and change diapers. Putting her to sleep’s a bit of a pain… Oh, forget it. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t just dump something like this on you like that. I’m just going to-”  
“Louise,” Phil interrupted, “of course we’ll do it. Gladly.”  
At this, Dan raised his eyebrows. Phil knew last minute commitments weren’t his thing.  
“Phil, that means so much to me. Thank you! Oh, I’ll drop her off around noon, that work?”  
“Definitely.” Phil smiled sweetly.  
“Oh, oh my goodness, thank you Phil. Love ya! Tell Dan I said hi, I’ll see you in a bit!” She promptly hung up.  
“Phil,” Dan began, “what in the hell did yo-”  
“Oh, Dan, it’s Pearl! We get to babysit! It’ll be fun, and how could I say no to Louise? Her mum’s sick!”  
Dan was a mixture of shocked and happy. He tried to keep a serious expression, but broke down after just a couple of seconds into pure delight. “So, when?”  
Phil checked his watch and grimaced. “About an hour.”  
Dan sighed and put his hands to his forehead. “Oh, alright, lemme go get dressed, then.” He had been wearing Phil’s emoji pajamas and an old oversized t-shirt. The pants may have been a monstrosity, but they were just so damn comfy, he couldn’t resist.  
Thirty minutes later, the pair were washed up, dressed, and in a slight panic.  
“Shit, Dan, I don’t know if we can do this. I don’t know how to keep a baby alive! Oh, and poor Louise…” he trailed off as Dan grasped his hands.  
“It’s going to be okay.” He smiled and laughed comfortingly at the worried mess stood in front of him. “We’re going to figure it out, we always do.” He pulled Phil into a long hug, letting him rest his head on Dan’s shoulder.  
Dan took a seat on the couch, playing a game on his phone. Phil began to putter around the house, arbitrarily putting things out of reach and muttering. This continued until, after an agonizing half hour the doorbell finally rang.  
“Dan, I can’t do this. She won’t be safe, I can’t-”  
Louise had let herself in. She smiled at Phil, who had started to cry anxiously. “Phil, Phil, Phil. So ready to dive in, were you?”  
Phil looked up at her, then back to the floor with a sniff.  
Dan had come into the kitchen and taken a seat next to Phil at the table. Louise set the baby carrier down on the floor and sat next to him. Dan pulled Phil into another hug, which he had found was the best remedy for Phil’s panics.  
Louise grinned. “You think you’re nervous, going into three days with her. Well, when I had Darcy, I was sure she’d be dead within weeks. After all, I couldn’t possibly care for a baby. And now, here I am, two beautiful daughters, a lovely family, and I’m so happy I never gave up. You’re going to do amazing. Now, I do have to be off.”  
Phil turned towards her, wiping his eyes. He gulped and nodded. He was trying to take deep breaths, to remember he wasn’t alone, and to feel Louise’s confidence in him. He finally managed to say, “See you in 3 days, tell your mum to feel better soon.”  
“Bye, Louise,” Dan added with a fond smile.  
They watched her as she went, leaving behind a container of baby formula, a box of diapers, some clothes for Pearl, and the baby carrier holding Pearl herself. As the door swung closed, they were alone.


	2. Hush Little Baby, Don't Say a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil begin to settle into caring for Pearl.

Phil stood up and slowly moved towards the baby carrier, as if it were something to be afraid of.  
Dan snorted. “Phil, she’s a cute little baby, not a freaking horror movie monster. C’mon, let’s take her over to the couch.” He stood up and walked past Phil with confidence, stopping to admire the adorable idiot who was afraid of a baby, then went to the carrier to pick Pearl up. “Hi there!” He grinned.  
“Aw, look, she likes you,” Phil whispered gently, although the baby was not asleep. He had concluded this from the way she leaned into him comfortably. Sometimes he wished that was him. He nearly laughed out loud when he found himself thinking this. Looking up at Dan carrying Pearl so sweetly, he went and sat on the couch.  
Once Dan got to the couch, he sat Pearl up on his lap. “Why don’t you have a go, Phil.”  
The older man sat down next to Dan, looking at the baby hesitantly.  
“Oh, for god’s sake, you’ve held her before!”  
Phil shook his head. “You’re right, come here Pearl! Come here!” He leaned towards Dan to grab her, accidentally brushing his waist along the way. “Sorry,” he mumbled.  
Dan simply watched him pick Pearl up with admiration in his eyes.  
Carefully, with Dan’s help, Phil got the baby onto his lap. “You’re so precious!” he cooed.  
Dan watched the baby, who was obviously the center of attention at the moment, but he couldn’t help paying more attention to the man holding the baby. Phil was his very close friend, and there had always, deep down, been a desire for more. It was moments like this, so intimate, so gentle, that this desire tried to push its way to the surface. Dan tried to force it back down.  
After around an hour of taking turns holding, rocking, and generally admiring the baby, she finally fell asleep.  
“Well, it is about dinner time. Erm, should I make dinner, you can take Pearl?” Phil asked while gently fidgeting with the baby’s hand, which was wrapped around his finger.  
Dan chuckled. “You keep her, you look cute.”  
Phil raised his eyebrows.  
“UM, I mean, she looks cute. She looks, uh, happy. I wouldn’t want to wake her. Well, I- I’ll go make dinner. How’s... eggs sound?”  
Phil suppressed a grin. “Breakfast for dinner, I like it.”  
Dan sighed deeply, internally screaming at himself. Of course Phil looked cute, but he couldn’t just say these things! He stumbled on the baby carrier on his walk towards the kitchen and swore to himself. He began cracking eggs into a bowl when he heard something in the living room.  
“...don’t say a word, I’m gonna buy you a mockingbird…”  
Phil was singing to Pearl. Dan was just about ready to collapse when the singing came to an abrupt stop.  
“Hey there.” Phil had noticed Dan watching him from the doorway.  
“Uh, I was just-”  
Phil gestured for Dan to come over.  
“Uh, well…” He looked down at his feet as he made his way to the couch.  
“And if that mockingbird don’t sing,” Phil began, then looked to Dan expectantly.  
“I- I’m gonna buy you a diamond ring,” Dan finished, slightly puzzled.  
“And if that diamond ring is brass...” they finished the whole song together.  
Phil sighed and looked up at Dan with a slight smile. “You want her? I’ll go finish the eggs.”  
Dan watched, a flustered mess, as Phil strolled to the kitchen. He looked down at Pearl, then back to the now-empty doorway, and shook his head with a confused grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of these chapters being on the shorter side? I can definitely post more often then, but I don't know if the tiny segments are annoying at all.


	3. Practicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil sleep in the same bed. It's the obvious most practical option for keeping Pearl safe.

The pair were finishing up their dinner on the couch. Pearl was asleep again, having been fed and changed.   
“So, uh, movie night tonight?”   
Dan looked up. “Yeah, sounds fun! What are our options?”  
Two hours later, Dan was asleep with Pearl in his arms. Phil sat on the end of the couch not taken up by Dan’s legs, oblivious to the adorable scene next to him. When the movie finally came to an end, he turned off the TV and looked to Dan, as it was their habit to discuss movies right after watching them. Dan’s head was propped up on the arm of the couch, Pearl laying on his chest, fast asleep. He resisted the urge to take a picture. Instead, he decided he needed to wake Dan. It wouldn’t be pleasant for him or Pearl to spend the night on the couch.   
“Dan?”  
The brunette opened his eyes to see Phil, then closed them again with a smug grin.   
“Oh, come on. You can’t sleep out here with the baby.”  
Dan opened his eyes again, this time sitting up with a groan, still tightly cradling Pearl.   
“Erm, where was she supposed to sleep?” Phil asked, realizing he had no idea.  
“I really don’t know. Maybe in bed with one of us?”  
“I can take her.”  
“Oh, I don’t want to make you do it. I’ve got her.”  
“No, we can alternate. I’ll start tonight since you had her for a lot of the movie. Then you tomorrow, and me the next day.”   
Dan stared at Phil for a long time, thinking. “Or,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, “we could do it together?”  
Now it was Phil’s turn to stare. The longer he did, the brighter his eyes seemed to get. “That sounds perfect.”  
They watched Pearl in silence for a few moments.   
“So…”  
“Yeah?” Dan replied to Phil’s unfinished question.  
“We’re sleeping in the same bed, right? Just to be clear.”  
Dan nodded.  
“Whose?”  
“Huh?”  
“Whose bed?”  
“Oh, well, mine is lower to the ground, maybe less risky with Pearl?” Dan suggested.  
Phil found himself analyzing the way Dan said this. It was as if Pearl was an afterthought, like they were trying to decide whose bed to sleep in and the baby was just one factor. He wanted, so bad, for there to be more.   
“That work?” Dan prompted.  
“Oh, yep!” Phil blushed.  
They both changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth, taking turns holding the baby.   
“Louise could’ve left us with a crib,” Phil joked.  
Dan didn’t answer. He was happy for the excuse to share a bed with Phil.  
It was finally time to go to bed. Dan and Phil weren’t the “no homo” type of guys that refused to show any affection, in fact, they were both out to each other as gay, but they had never shared a bed. It just felt like a different line that they wouldn’t cross as friends.  
“So,” Phil was standing at the foot of Dan’s bed, awkwardly fiddling with his pajama pants strings. “Which, uh, which side do you want?”  
Dan was still in the doorway, adjusting Pearl’s onesie.   
“I suppose I typically take the left. The left we see now, I mean.”   
Phil nodded, inching towards the right side.   
Dan was suddenly in front of the older man, a cheesy grin on his face. “Scared, Lester?”  
Phil chuckled. “Of what?”  
“Why,” Dan lowered his head ominously, “the Phandom, of course.”   
They both burst out laughing. Avoiding giving too much of their personal lives (or any potential shipping material) away was always looming over their friendship. They knew they were safe now, though, and now comfortable.  
Dan set Pearl, who was now awake, in the middle of the bed. He followed, climbing under the covers.   
Phil was still standing, thinking. “Maybe I should go get my blankets, I-”  
“No need,” Dan smiled.   
“Thanks.” Phil climbed under the covers next to his best friend, the baby the only thing in between.   
Dan hummed contentedly, laying on his side so he could see Pearl. He looked past her to see Phil beaming at him, looking positively gorgeous. He took a few deep breaths, then reached down below Pearl and found Phil’s hand.   
Phil’s breath hitched. He glanced at Dan, who had his phone in the hand that wasn’t currently lacing between Phil’s fingers.   
“This okay?”   
“Yeah,” Phil replied, “yeah, it is.”   
They both scrolled for about an hour, hands clasped below the sleeping baby, until eventually they drifted off. They weren’t going to sleep for long, but it was an enjoyable moment.


	4. The Slenderman Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are awoken in the middle of the night by a crying Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one dragged on. Even if nobody cares about this story anymore I'm having way too much fun writing it!

Dan awoke to screaming in his ear. “Wha-” he began, but cut himself off, remembering the situation. He checked his phone, it was one a.m, and sat up with a grunt. “Come here, what’s wrong?” he whispered as he picked Pearl up and began to rock her.   
“What’s happening?” came Phil’s groggy voice from the other side of the bed.   
“Oh, it’s fine, Pearl’s just awake. I’ll take care of it.”  
Phil didn’t want to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t help it.   
Dan smiled when he noticed Phil was already passed out again. Pearl continued to cry, but it was quieting down. “It’s okay, it’s okay, let’s go back to sleep,” he whispered gently in her ear. A few minutes later, she was asleep in his arms. He laid her down and fell asleep.  
Twenty minutes later, Phil woke up to that same screaming in his ear. “Shhh, it’s okay, shhh.”   
In his half-awake state, Dan admired Phil’s kind manner. Pearl continued to scream, though, and it was evident he was starting to panic. Dan sat up. “Need help?”  
Phil shook his head hard in the darkness. “Go back to sleep, I’ll walk her around the house, maybe that’ll help.”  
Dan wordlessly sat up, turning the lamp on his bedside table on. He watched Phil hush the baby in a feeble attempt to calm her down. He was amused by Phil’s effort, until he noticed tears welling up in his eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Phil looked up at him and gulped. “I,” his voice broke, “I suck at this.”   
“Oh, Phil,” Dan laughed, “no! No. You’re the world’s best babysitter.” He giggled.  
Phil shook his head, looking down at the crying baby in his arms. Suddenly, Dan’s arms were around him, carefully enveloping Pearl in the embrace.   
“You’re gonna be fine.”   
Phil rested his head in Dan’s neck, sniffling. They sat like that for several minutes.  
Pearl continued to cry under Dan’s chest, so he pulled away and put his hands on top of Phil’s, under Pearl’s arms. “I’ve got an idea.”   
Phil raised his eyebrows.  
“Well, in one of Louise’s vlogs, she talks about how she takes the girls outside and sits on the porch with them when they won’t calm down at night.”  
“That might be worth a try.” Phil nodded.  
Dan took Pearl from Phil’s arms and stood up. They walked together to the balcony of their apartment and sat down on the ground.   
Phil watched calmly as Dan rocked the baby back and forth, humming quietly. He scooted towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.   
Dan looked at Phil in surprise. It was a pleasant surprise, but typically he was the one to show affection first. He could get used to this.   
Phil smiled to himself, gazing down towards Pearl.   
The two men sat on the ground for an hour, until Pearl finally fell silent in Dan’s lap. They both stood up and returned to Dan’s bed, holding hands under Pearl, who slept through the rest of the night.  
The following morning, Phil awoke happier than he had ever felt, his crush’s hand in his, a sleeping baby in between. He reached for his phone to check the time, accidentally dropping it and waking Dan. “Sorry!” He grimaced.   
“No worries.” Dan checked his own phone. It was nearly ten. He didn’t feel bad for sleeping in, since they both spent the night awake. He was about to get up, when he realized his hand was still in Phil’s. He didn’t want to take it away, but he was hungry. He slowly pulled his arm away from Phil, who apologized for holding it, though they had both held each other’s hand. Before he could stop himself, he ran a hand through Phil’s hair, beaming. “Um, sorry, that was-”  
Phil smiled as Dan began to pull his hand away, then grabbed it in both of his hands, putting it back in his hair.  
Dan laughed, flopping back down on the bed, careful not to land on Pearl. He put his other hand on Phil’s cheek, staring into his eyes.   
Suddenly, Dan got kicked in the face by a baby foot. They both burst out laughing, Dan pulling Pearl into a hug.  
Phil stood up, still chuckling, and put on his glasses.  
Phil in glasses was Dan’s weakness. He sighed and sat up with Pearl, barely able to take his eyes off the older man’s face.   
Once they both were downstairs, Dan having changed and fed Pearl, they sat at the table with bowls of cereal.   
“Well that was an… eventful night,” Phil commented.   
Dan nodded. “Still glad you agreed to this?”  
“Without a doubt.”  
They both smiled.   
“So,” said Phil, “what’s on the agenda for today?”  
Dan glanced down at Pearl. “Well, we can’t very well take her out and about, can we?”  
“What, why not?” Phil asked.  
Dan chuckled. “I can see the Phandom now. ‘Dan and Phil adopted a baby!’ ‘Dan and Phil are dads,’ I don’t think we can take the rumours.”  
Phil looked at him, shaking his head. “We can take anything! It’ll be fun,” he added like a small child trying to convince his parents to go to the park.  
“If you say so.”  
They decided they would go out to lunch, then go to the video game store and look around for a bit. It was only 10:30, though, so they spent the remainder of the morning on the couch watching anime and playing with Pearl.   
Once noon hit, they were both hungry enough to leave then. They put Pearl in her carrier, which Phil picked up, and Dan packed a bag with diapers and a bottle. He grabbed the keys to the car, but stopped in his tracks, causing Phil to bump into him.  
“We don’t have a baby seat.”   
Phil put his hand over his eyes.   
“Well that’s… awkward.”  
“We could take the tube?”  
After some discussion, they decided they’d take the tube to lunch and walk to the game store from there, then take the tube back home. They had a higher chance of being recognized this way, but they both agreed that it would be fine.   
After a fairly short trip, they were at the restaurant, a small Italian place, at a table for two with Pearl on the floor next to Phil. They were chatting about random stuff when an older woman approached them.  
“Hi!”  
They shared a puzzled look. She seemed a little old to be a fan, but they wouldn’t judge.  
“I just wanted to say, you two are so cute. That baby of yours is precious!”  
They shared another look. Phil snickered.   
Dan glanced up at the woman. “Er, thank you.”  
She nodded kindly and walked away.   
Phil burst into laughter.  
“Phil? We look like dads. Oh boy.”  
Phil continued to giggle. They finished their food and left the restaurant, turning down the sidewalk to walk the block to the video game store.   
Once inside the store, Dan walked over to the Switch games, while Phil took Pearl over to the plushie section. Dan was testing out the new Mario Maker when Phil approached him, a Slenderman plush toy in his hand.  
“Phil, why do you need a Slenderman plush?”  
“It’s not for me!” he whined, “it’s for Pearl. She loves him, you see?” He handed the doll to the baby, who giggled and babbled as she held it, then dropped it on her face, coating it in drool. “Well, now we have to get it!”   
Dan watched the delight in Phil’s expression as he cooed at the baby. He chuckled. “Fine, but I’m telling Louise it was your idea.”  
Phil shrugged, and they went to check out.   
A forty-five minutes later, they were stepping back into their apartment. Dan had carried the empty baby carrier home, while Phil amusedly watched Pearl play with her new toy.   
“You’re ridiculous,” Dan had joked, to which Phil just shrugged.  
“Welp, what now?” Pearl was asleep in Phil’s arms, cuddled up to the Slenderman toy.   
“Well, I need to edit my video,” Dan replied, “anything you need to get done?”  
“Nah. I’ll hang out with Pearl. Dinner at six thirty?”  
Dan nodded, then went to his room. He sat down at his desk and waited for the computer to turn on, staring at his reflection in the black screen. Tonight, he thought, I’m gonna do it tonight. Before he could think anymore, his computer was on and he snapped back into reality.  
In the living room, Phil was lying on the couch with Pearl, his hand supporting her and keeping her close. He could almost feel Dan’s fingers intertwined with his, hoping he would get to feel it for real again tonight. He shook his head. “Oh Pearl, why did you have to bring this upon me?”


	5. A Sleepless Night With Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil take Pearl to bed, struggling just like the night before. But Phil is struggling with more than just the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cutest thing I've ever written. By far. I died.

That evening, Dan and Phil ate dinner, then sat on the couch, playing games and chatting, before turning in for bed early. After all, they had had a long night last night, and they knew a long night was ahead of them.  
“My bed again?”  
Phil nodded enthusiastically, then mentally kicked himself for being so excited to sleep in his best friend’s bed.  
“Alright, I’ll go change and feed her, be there in a bit,” Dan said.  
Phil went to his room, first, to put on pajamas, then slowly walked to Dan’s room, hoping not to beat him there. It was still kind of awkward to be in his bed when he arrived. Everything that had shifted between them since Pearl arrived was still completely unspoken of, though he hoped he could try and progress that tonight. When he stepped in, Dan was already in his bed next to Pearl, but tonight he was shirtless.  
Seeing Phil’s surprise, he quickly explained, “Sorry, it’s a bit hot tonight and I can’t sleep well in clothes.”  
“Oh, yeah, no, that’s cool.” Phil looked away.  
“You gonna lay down?”  
“Huh?” Phil grunted, “oh yeah. Right.” He could feel himself blushing.  
“It’s okay, remember?” Dan grasped Phil’s hand, rubbing his thumb on his wrist.  
Phil nodded, squeezing Dan’s hand. “Yep!”  
They both were asleep fast, but just like the night before, it didn’t last long. Pearl began squealing loudly at exactly one a.m.  
“Come on, now. It’s okay.”  
Dan kept his eyes closed, listening to Phil comforting the baby. There was a pause, then Pearl was suddenly quiet. He opened one eye to see why, and a laugh escaped him. The sweet baby, in her pink onesie, was cuddling her new Slenderman doll.  
Phil laughed too, then lied back down.  
Only thirty minutes later, Pearl was screaming at the top of her lungs, even louder than last night. The men both sat up and looked at each other, slightly afraid. What if something had happened?  
Dan finally took initiative and scooped the crying baby up, hushing her. She continued to scream, so he began to stand. “I’m gonna take her outside, that seemed to work well last night.”  
Phil stood. “I’ll come, too.”  
Dan didn’t even try to protest, they had ended up doing everything together with her anyway.  
They both sat on the balcony, Pearl’s cries lessened to whining.  
“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Phil commented.  
"Not as beautiful as you" is the response that came onto Dan’s tongue, but he held it. Not yet. Instead, he nodded.  
They sat silently, and repeated last night’s routine. Slowly and smoothly, Phil made his way to Dan and pulled him close.  
Dan looked at him for a long time, then, in a weak voice, he said, “I love you.”  
Phil leaned into Dan, who was breathing quite fast. “I love you too.”  
Now it was Dan who put his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil responded by kissing his forehead.  
Dan felt the moment his heart exploded in his chest. They had said “I love you” before, obviously, they were best friends. But the forehead kiss, it was real. Phil liked him back.  
Pearl was finally asleep. Dan carried her back to bed, Phil following close behind. They laid back down, and Dan curled over Pearl so his forehead touched Phil’s. The older man smiled and closed his eyes.  
Twice more that night, Pearl awoke. The first time, she was back asleep in minutes after Dan held her. The second time was so quiet that Dan nearly slept through it. Phil woke up to Pearl’s mouth nearly touching his ear, quiet whimpers escaping her lips. His heart shattered. He was so weak when it came to babies. He knew it was likely nothing was wrong, but she just seemed to sad. He picked her up and quietly sang in her ear, which quieted her down a bit. He shifted to see her face, and tears were still rolling down her face. “Hey,” he whispered, trying to stay calm, “you’re okay. Hey. Hey.” His eyes and nose stung with tears, which he hated himself for. Nothing was wrong! Except for him.  
“You okay?” Dan mumbled, still laying down, his eyes still closed.  
“Mmhmm,” Phil replied. Any more words and his crying would show. Instead he continued to rock the still-teary baby in his arms. He was glad Dan fell back asleep. He was emotional enough without thinking about the fact that only a few hours ago he had really kissed that man on the forehead. He sighed, smiling, but then frowned when Pearl started screaming. “Come on, kiddo, let’s go get some air.” He stood up without waking Dan and took her to the balcony. He sat down and held her close, rubbing her back and saying “Shh, it’s okay.” Eventually Pearl calmed down, but Phil couldn’t go back in there. He needed Dan, he loved him so much, but he needed to take it slow. He felt he would burst with emotions if he saw that beautiful person one more time, so instead he cried. Silently, he sobbed and sobbed for ten full minutes, until he heard footsteps behind him.  
“Hey.”  
“Crap, did I wake you?” Phil asked, wiping his eyes.  
“Nah, just noticed you were gone.”  
Phil sniffled, trying hard to not cry, but failing.  
Dan pulled Phil close. “What’s wrong?”  
Phil opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Just choked beginnings and sobs.  
“Shh, it’s okay. Pearl’s alright, see? I’m here. Everything is fine.”  
Phil shook his head. Dan thought he was having yet another anxiety attack.  
“It’s not Pearl…?” Dan tilted his head.  
“I just,” Phil tried to force words but failed.  
“Hey.” Dan went back inside and returned with Pearl’s carrier. He scooped her up and set her in it gently, then turned back to Phil. “What’s wrong, Phil? You can tell me.”  
Phil put his face in his hands and turned away.  
“Phil, please?” Dan wrapped his best friend in a bear hug from behind. After feeling no resistance, he tightened the hug, leaning into Phil’s back.  
“Dan, I love you. Like, I’m in love with you. I can’t take it, I need you. I-” Phil started crying again.  
“Hey,” Dan spoke into the back of Phil’s neck, “I love you too, okay? I love you so much. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to cuddle you, and kiss you, and hold hands with you, and be sappy and romantic and in love.”  
Phil turned around, eyes wide. “Really?”  
“Really.” Dan nodded. He grabbed Phil by the shoulders and leaned in for a kiss, when a loud cry came from the carrier behind him. He snorted. “Right.”  
They held Pearl together, taking her back to bed, and before they could continue any conversation, they were fast asleep, hands clasped even tighter than before.


	6. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil spend their first day together as boyfriends.

After finishing breakfast, Dan took Pearl to the couch, curling up in the corner and turning on the TV.  
“What, you’re not even gonna clean up your dishes?”  
“Eh, you’re pretty much my servant now.” Dan’s laugh was cut off by the Slenderman plush hitting him square in the back of the head. “Hey!” He giggled.  
Phil collapsed into Dan’s lap on the couch, taking out his phone. “Aw, look, Louise thanked us on Twitter!”  
“Nice,” Dan leaned in to read over Phil’s shoulder. “I sure am glad we agreed.”  
“Are… we gonna tell her? Or, like, anyone?” Phil asked nervously.  
Dan laid an arm across Phil’s chest. “You’re mine. I don’t know if I’m ready to share our relationship with the world quite yet.”  
Phil nodded. “Maybe just some close friends, though? If I don’t show you off, I think I might die.”  
“Alright,” Dan said with mock annoyance, “I guess that’s fair.”  
Phil picked Dan’s hand up off of his chest, holding it in both of his. “So pretty,” he muttered, rubbing his thumbs on the back of Dan’s hand.  
“You’re pretty,” Dan replied.   
Phil sat up and looked at him, then down at Pearl, who was asleep. He picked her up and set her gently in her carrier, then turned back to Dan.  
“Wha-”  
Phil tackled his boyfriend, landing straight on top of him with a giggle.  
Dan laughed. “Hi there.”  
“Hi.” Phil pressed his lips down onto Dan’s as he spoke.  
Dan hummed into the kiss, one hand ruffling Phil’s hair, the other holding his back. “I can get used to this.”   
Phil just kissed him some more in response.   
They cuddled and made out for some time, and Dan realized that Phil must’ve been tired, as he fell asleep right on top of him. Dan buried his face in Phil’s hair. “I love you.” Phil stirred in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Dan like a big teddy bear.  
A while later, Dan, Phil, and Pearl all woke from their naps within the span of a minute. First came Pearl, who was cranky and yelling. This woke Phil, who was still wrapped around his boyfriend, who woke up last in disappointment when his favorite person got off of him.  
“What’s wrong, little one?” Phil lifted Pearl from the carrier and brought her back to the couch, setting her on his leg, then laying back onto Dan’s lap. He lifted her in the air and stared up at her, making incoherent noises.   
“You’re such a loser!”  
“Leave me alone,” Phil reached back and fake-slapped Dan.   
“Hey, maybe I’m into losers.”  
Phil made a dramatic gasp. “I’m insulted.”  
“Don’t be, you’re my favorite loser!”  
“Don’t make me come up there.”  
“Or what?”  
“I’ll shut you up.”  
“Oh,” Dan mocked, “you’ll shut me up.”   
Phil set the baby in his lap, then locked his lips onto Dan’s neck, sucking a mark next to his adam’s apple.  
“Well, that did work,” Dan said after a sharp gasp.  
Phil grinned, then laid back down.   
“I’m jealous of Pearl.”   
Phil laughed. “Why?”  
“She’s being held by the cutest boy in existence.”   
“You are the sappiest person ever.”  
“It was in the agreement.” Dan shrugged.  
Phil sighed, hoping this moment would last forever.  
They spent the rest of the day in similar positions, playing with Pearl and cuddling. It wasn’t eventful, but it was one of the happiest days of both men’s lives. When it was finally time to go to bed, they cuddled close.  
“Do I get goodnight kisses now?” asked Dan.  
Phil leaned in, kissing Dan’s forehead. “Of course.”  
“Mm,” Dan reached forward and tilted Phil’s chin up with his thumb, kissing him hard but lovingly.  
Phil stared at Dan, squinting slightly.   
“What’s on your mind?”  
“I don’t know,” he sighed.  
Dan put a hand on the side of Phil’s face. “Phil?”  
“Look, I don’t ever want to leave you.”  
Dan raised his eyebrows.  
“And I need to know, is this,” he gestured between them, “just a fling?”  
Dan stared.   
“Because, someday, I want to get married to you. And I want to adopt a kid with you. I want to be with you until the day I die. But I’m not sure that’s what you want, and it scares me. Scares me a lot.”  
Dan swiped the tears from Phil’s eyes. “Love, I want all of that and more. Don’t you worry. I love you a lot, okay?”  
Phil nodded. “Love you too.”


	7. Moving Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wants to show Phil that he'll love him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epically long second-to-last chapter of this work, which I believe I'll write a sequel to. Worth the read, if you ask me :)

One night as Dan and Phil took Pearl outside to help a screaming fit, Phil turned to his boyfriend, avoiding eye contact. “Dan,” he started, interrupted by Dan’s lips on his.  
“What is it?” Dan asked as he pulled away.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
Dan laughed, shaking his head.  
Phil grabbed both of his hands tight, staring at him intensely. “Are you 100% sure about this?”  
“Yes…” Dan paused, “Are you?”  
Phil laid down in Dan’s lap, looking up at the baby cradled in his arms. “Of course. But I’m just worried. If we can’t be a thing, then I don’t know how we would go back to being friends. I don’t want to move out, I need you. I-”  
“Phillip Lester, you are ridiculous.”  
Phil frowned.  
“Don’t worry. I love you. I want you as much as you want me. Now please, kiss me and feel better.”  
Phil sat up and leaned towards Dan. They shared what seemed like their hundredth kiss in 24 hours of dating, and it sure could’ve been.  
“Pearl’s asleep. I’m tired, and you’re exhausted. We are going to bed, together, as a couple,” he emphasized the last few words in an almost scolding tone, “and you are going to stop worrying.”  
Phil nodded, standing up and returning to Dan’s bed.   
Phil was asleep fast, but Dan was still awake, thinking. He had never felt this way before. He couldn’t imagine being apart from Phil, and he knew Phil felt the same. But he didn’t understand that. Dan wanted to do something, to show how in love he was. Then, he had the craziest idea he had ever had, but he knew. He knew it was right.  
The next morning, Dan got up at 6:30, when he knew Phil would still be groggy.  
“Babe, I’m just going to go run an errand real quick, you’ll watch Pearl?”  
“Huh?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be fast. Love you,” he added, kissing Phil’s forehead.   
Dan went to the kitchen, leaving Phil a short note that read “Be right back,” in a heart. He laughed at his own cheesiness.   
Dan turned on the car, taking a few deep breaths before pulling into traffic. He was so nervous, but everything about this day felt right. He zoned out as he drove purposefully towards the jewelry store. Once he was in the shop, he froze up.  
“How can I help you today?” the woman behind the desk asked sweetly.  
“Erm, I’d like, uh, a ring? Please?”  
The woman chuckled. “What kind of ring?”  
“An… engagement ring.”  
“Nervous?” She grinned. “Come on over.”  
Dan was led to a section of fancy, extravagant diamond rings. He was intimidated, to say the least.   
“Um, do you have any more,” he glanced up awkwardly, “masculine ones?”  
The saleswoman nodded with a gentle smile, showing Dan to a small group of silver rings. A certain one caught his eye, a trio of tiny diamonds on a simple silver band.   
“I’ll take that one, please.”  
“Just like that?” The saleswoman seemed surprised.   
“Yes…?” Dan gulped.   
She shrugged. “Alright.”  
Dan finished buying the ring, getting back into his car with a small bag containing the key to his plans for today.  
Phil was sat on the couch when Dan walked in, bouncing Pearl around as she giggled.   
“Hi,” said Dan.  
“Hey, where’d you go?”   
Dan bit his lip nervously. He hadn’t thought of that. “Uh, to put gas in the car.”  
Phil turned his head, puzzled.  
“Yeah, I just… wanted to be productive.”  
“Whatever.” Phil gave a goofy grin.  
Dan nodded, then speedwalked to his bedroom, pulling the box out of his pocket and jamming it in his bedside drawer. “Alright.”  
“You’re acting weird,” Phil commented as Dan took a seat next to him.  
“Sorry.” Dan fidgeted with the zipper of his sweatshirt, “just tired.” He took the chance for a distraction, pulling Pearl from Phil’s arms and cooing, “Yes, you make me tired! Yeah!”   
Phil saw the wrinkles in Dan’s eyes, his dimples prominent, and remembered why he was in love with this gorgeous, caring man.   
“So, wanna do anything today?”  
Dan shrugged. “Do you?”  
Phil shrugged back.  
“Well, we have some TV to catch up on.”  
“Very true.” Phil reached for the remote, sitting on the other side of the couch with his legs on Dan’s lap. The couple watched TV for a few hours, breaking for lunch after a bit. Dan was trying hard to work up the courage to ask Phil his question, but just couldn’t find it. Now he had been suspicious today, so he needed to move fast to show Phil they were real.   
“Are we continuing our marathon, or what?” Phil questioned from the couch, where he sat with his legs stretched out and Pearl sitting up in his lap. They had both just finished lunch and were in the middle of a movie marathon.  
Dan finished rinsing his dish, then jogged to the couch. “Yessir!” He lied down, head in Phil’s lap in front of Pearl, body between his legs.  
Phil shifted a bit, pulling Pearl closer in hopes that Dan would come closer, too. As they watched the movie together, Phil happily played with Dan’s hair and rocked Pearl, but Dan was lost in thought.   
“What if he says no?” Dan thought. “We’ve dated less than two days. No, I’ll just save it. But I love him. He’s been my best friend for years. We’ve both expressed that it’s what we want, we can be stress-free if we know it’s forever. I’ll do it tonight. Yes, right before bed. I’ll do it.”  
They let the rest of the afternoon slip away. After finishing the movie marathon, they sat on the rug with Pearl, holding her doll in the air so she rolled around and kicked at it, babbling happily. For dinner, Dan ordered pizza, and they ate it on the floor while the baby continued crawling around.  
“Y’know,” said Phil, mouth stuffed with pizza, “I don’t think any day of my whole life lives up to these past few.”  
Dan smiled to himself. If all went as planned, it was going to get a whole lot better.  
After finishing their pizza and scrolling Tumblr together for a while, genuinely enjoying each other’s presence, it got late. When Dan caught himself getting sleepy, he popped up from the couch, baby in one arm.   
“Well, I’m tired.”  
Phil nodded. “Be in in a sec.”  
This was Dan’s chance. He brought Pearl to his bedroom, lightly setting her on the bed. Then, he pulled the velvety box from his bedside drawer, putting it under his pillow, where he planned to collect it very soon. Before he could do much rehearsing, Phil came in, collapsing onto the bed next to Pearl.  
“Dan?”  
The younger man looked down at his tired boyfriend and Pearl.   
“Hey, you there?”  
Dan nodded, exhaling. He was just about to reach under his pillow when he heard a snore. He looked at Phil, smiling at the sleeping boy holding the baby. When Phil was tired, he was tired, and there was nothing you could do. There went that plan. He sighed, then changed into his pajama pants and took off his shirt before lying next to Phil. He knew there would be a time, and he guessed this just wasn’t it.  
After a little while, Pearl woke up, crying. Dan sat up, grabbing her and holding the back of her head. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”  
Phil sat up, having fallen asleep earlier than Dan, therefore with a bit more energy. He put his head on Dan’s shoulder.   
“Want me to hold her?”  
Dan shook his head. “I could use some fresh air.” He began to stand, and, when Phil was turned away to check his phone, swiped up the box from under his pillow. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he should have it with. He took Pearl onto the balcony and sat down, watching the skyline. “Quiet down, you’re okay. Mommy will be home tomorrow, yeah! You’ll say ‘bye bye’ and go home with her.” He sniffed.  
“What,” Phil interjected from behind the teary-eyed Dan, “missing her already?”  
Dan laughed, looking into the baby’s bright eyes. “Guess I am.”  
Phil came and sat down next to him, rubbing his bicep comfortingly. “This is nice, we should do it every night.”  
“Really?” Dan chuckled. “That’ll be great for our sleep schedules, I’m sure.”  
Phil leaned up and kissed Dan’s ear, and that was when Dan knew. It felt odd, they had confessed their feelings in this very place just a night ago, but it felt like they’d been boyfriends since the beginning of time. He reached into the pocket of his pajama pants, though the box he pulled out remained hidden under Pearl, whose carrier was still on the ground from last night. He set her inside, then clasped his hands tightly around the box. Phil was turned away, watching the night sky.   
“Hey, Phil?”  
Phil turned expectantly.  
“We’ve been dating for 24 hours. We’ve been best friends for ten years.”  
Phil tilted his head.  
“But,” he wiped his eyes, “I think I was meant to love you.”  
Phil watched as his boyfriend slowly opened his hands, revealing the box. He was still confused.  
“Phil Lester, you mean the world to me, and I was wondering,” he opened the box. “Will you marry me?”  
Phil gasped, hands over his mouth, tears rolling down his face fast. He curled into a ball, sobbing, while Dan reached over to hold him.   
“Shh, it’s okay, shh.”  
“Yes,” Phil squeaked.   
Dan grinned, overjoyed. “Really?”  
Phil sat up, his eyes red and puffy, his face soaked. “Yes, of course. Oh, Dan.” He put the ring on and fell back into Dan’s lap.   
Dan laughed with relief, his tears raining down on Phil’s back. “I love you. I hope you see that now.”  
“Of course I do, you idiot.” Phil giggled, turning so he was facing Dan while laying on his lap. “This is the best day of my life.”  
“Or is it the most fun you’ve ever had?” Dan smirked.   
Phil pulled himself up by Dan’s shoulders, just to come down onto him with a deep kiss, his hands in Dan’s hair, holding on for dear life, as if he would never let go. Dan returned it with his hands on Phil’s waist, gripping firmly, love radiating from every inch of him. When Phil came up for air, Dan pulled him onto his lap, holding him as close as he physically could, crying and laughing into Phil’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the hug. “God, you’re amazing.”  
Phil leaned back and looked at Dan, then put his forehead on his. “So are you.”   
And for once, Dan didn’t respond with sarcasm. He didn’t turn away uncomfortably, nor did he laugh it off or reject the compliment. He beamed at Phil, entranced.  
Phil looked into Dan’s eyes and saw how far he’d come. He was no longer a scared, depressed kid. He was an amazing man, and he was beginning to figure that out. Phil burst into tears, curling onto Dan’s chest.  
“What?” Dan asked, twirling Phil’s short hair around his finger.  
Phil hummed. “I just love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”   
Phil grabbed Dan’s hands, holding them in front of his face, inspecting their creases and marks. He pulled them forward, knocking Dan over so they were curled together on the cement of the balcony. They fell asleep like that, happy, warmed by each other, not a care in the world, until Pearl cried again. They took her into Dan’s bed and slept there soundly.


End file.
